goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Priest and Warren Cook Meet The McCarthy Family
Dylan Priest: "Hey Warren." Warren Cook: "What is it Dylan Priest?" Dylan Priest: "Today we are going to visit the McCarthys house today." Warren: the McCarthy's house Dylan's dad: "Dylan, I have some good news." Dylan McCarthy: "What is it Dad?" Dylan's dad: "I heard that Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook are coming to visit our house today." Dylan's mom: "And here they are." Priest and the good Warren Cook arrive Dylan McCarthy: "Hello, are you Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook?" Dylan Priest: "Yes." Dylan McCarthy: “I'm Dylan McCarthy. Nice to meet you Dylan Priest and Warren Cook. Dylan Priest, your name matches my first name.” Dylan Priest: "I know, but it's nice to meet you too Dylan." Warren Cook: "I agree with Dylan Priest." Cathy, Hubert and Sylan appear TJ: "Is that Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan?" Cathy: "Yes." Hubert: "Yes." Sylan: "Yes." Dylan McCarthy: "Would you like me to introduce my family?" Dylan Priest: "Yes we would." Dylan McCarthy: TJ: "Hi Dylan and Warren." Dylan McCarthy: Cathy: "Hi Dylan and Warren." Dylan McCarthy: Hubert: "Hi Dylan and Warren." Dylan McCarthy: Sylan: "Hi Dylan and Warren." Dylan McCarthy: "And these are my parents." Dylan's dad: "Hi Dylan Priest and Warren Cook. Nice to meet you both." Warren Cook: "Nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy." Dylan's dad: "TJ, Dylan, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan. You five can go and play while Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, my wife and I talk to each other. But TJ, don't go to the bar or else you will be grounded." TJ: "I promise Dad." Dylan's dad: "Good." Priest, the Good Warren Cook and Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy walk away TJ: "Dylan, Cathy, Hubert and Sylan. I will go to the bar." walks away scheming the living room Dylan's dad: Dylan Priest: Dylan's mom: Warren Cook: Dylan Priest: Dylan's dad: the bar TJ: "I would like to have a cocktail please." Bar Manager: "OK, one cocktail coming right up." TJ: “Thanks.” drinks the cocktail TJ: "That was so good!" Priest, Warren Cook, Dylan McCarthy, Cathy, Hubert, Sylan and Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy appear TJ: "Oh crap!" Dylan's dad: "TJ, I told you not to go the bar, but you did anyway. We have all been looking over for you!" Dylan's mom: "Let's go home now!" the McCarthy's house Dylan's dad: Dylan's mom: "This means no computer, no movies, no video games, no YouTube, no Dailymotion, no GoAnimate, no pizza, no soda, no fast food places of any kind, no Beavis and Butthead, no The Simpsons, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no The Cleveland Show, no Bob's Burgers, no The Big Bang Theory, no South Park, no Call of Duty, and further more! And you will be forced to watch all baby shows for the rest of your life!" Dylan's dad: "I agree with your mother. Now go upstairs to your room while I order the baby show DVDS off from Amazon!" TJ: "Waaaaaaaaah!" Dylan Priest: "And before we end this video, I would like to introduce a brand new grounded series." Warren Cook: "It's called the TJ Gets Grounded Series. The first episode will be coming as soon as possible." Dylan Priest: "And until then. Thanks for watching." Warren Cook: "Bye!" The End